<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On my mind by taylortimeless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322185">On my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless'>taylortimeless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom Patrol (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, doom patrol - Freeform, super heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane can’t stop thinking about Rita and tries to come to terms with her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Farr/Crazy Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought the  Rita and Jane section needed more fic. Let’s change that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane sat up in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She’d been in bed practically all day. Larry and the guys had taken a trip leaving Jane stuck with Rita for the next few days. “Assholes.” Jane mumbled. She heard a knock on her door. “What is it?” She asked annoyed. “It’s Rita! I made cookies! Would y—“ “Fuck off Rita!” Jane replied in a tone that mimicked the other woman’s voice. </p><p>“Well there are more in the kitchen if you change your mind!” Rita replied. Jane ignored the warm feeling she got when thinking of Rita baking cookies, cooking, or doing anything. No. She wasn’t going to think about her. She didn’t want to admit that this is why she had been staying in her room all day. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about the actress. </p><p>***************<br/>The drive in was packed with cars. A horror movie played on the large screen. Jane watched the movie from an old car they had recently bought from a friend of Niles’s. It was one of those old cars with the bench seats. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. </p><p>“Where are you?” She heard Rita ask, giving her a skeptical look. Jane ignored the feeling of her heart racing. Why was she so nervous? “Here. What the fuck are you talking about?” She replied looking away from her. </p><p>God she was so pretty. Wait, did she really think that? “Nevermind.” Rita said, turning her attention back to the screen. A few moments later the movie had gotten to a disturbing part. “Oh my stars!” Rita cried somehow managing to shift closer to Jane clutching on to her. This has instantly made Jane nervous. </p><p>The scent of vanilla floods Jane’s nostrils. Jane wraps  her arms around the woman, even surprising herself. When the scene was over, Rita lifted her head looking into Jane’s eyes. Jane couldn’t help but get lost in the woman’s blue eyes. A smile formed on Rita’s lips.</p><p>Jane swallowed nervously. Jane couldn’t fight it anymore. “Something about you is different tonight.” Rita says. “Yeah?” Jane asks. Rita nods glancing down at her lips. “Mhm. I like it.” Rita whispers tracing Jane’s lips with a finger. What was happening? Why were they so close. Jane felt like putty under the woman’s touch. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to lean in and kiss the woman on the lips. </p><p>Rita looked surprised by this at first but smiled into the kiss, climbing onto Jane’s lap. The kiss tasted like pomegranates and Jane wanted to savor it. Rita’s lips were so soft. She cried out at the loss of contact when Rita pulled her lips away. Jane looked up at Rita in confusion. “What is it?” Jane asked. Rita rests her forehead on top of Jane’s. “You’re dreaming.” Rita whispered softly against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>**********<br/>Jane instantly sat up in her bed. Her face was covered with sweat. What the fuck? Now she was having dreams about the woman. She looked at the light under her door hearing movement downstairs. She climbed out of bed making her way out of the room. </p><p>As she made her way downstairs she heard music coming from the kitchen. It was Venus by Frankie Avalon. She stood in the doorway spotting Rita taking a roast out of the oven and placing it on the stove. Rita smiles when she sees Jane. “You finally came out!” She replied. Jane opened her mouth, ready to respond with a rude comeback but decided against it. </p><p>Jane couldn’t stop herself from staring at the beautiful woman. She wore a pair of 1950s high waisted shorts and a red and white striped sweater. Her hair was in its usual 1950s style. “You’re awfully quiet is everything alright?” She asked in concern. Jane quickly snapped out of it. “Yeah...I’m fine.” Jane lied, grabbing the roast with some mittens and bringing it to the table. </p><p>**********<br/>Dinner was awkward. Jane was an absolute gay disaster who couldn’t stop stealing glances at Rita. Rita would catch her and give her a smile. Jane would turn completely red looking away. She felt like a silly school girl. Was Rita always this beautiful? How had she not seen this until this recently? </p><p>************<br/>After dinner Jane had decided to play some video games. After she kept losing because her mind was occupied with other things, she grabbed a blanket and heading outside. She felt as though she needed some fresh air to clear her head. She was laying on the blanket staring up at the stars. </p><p>Part of her wished the guys were still here. She hadn’t told anyone about her recent feelings. She’s sure Cliff would encourage her to tell Rita how she felt. This was stupid. It was just a silly little crush. It would go away. It was Rita after all. Jane totally hated Rita. </p><p>“Mind if I join you?” Jane heard a familiar voice say tearing her away from her thoughts. Jane looked over at Rita standing a few feet away from her. Rita’s smile gave her butterflies. Jane hated herself for feeling this way about the woman. Thoughts of Jane’s dream flooded her brain. </p><p>She needed to get out of here. She felt as though her brain was going to explode. “No need. I’m going inside.” Jane replied rudely standing to her feet and beginning to walk off. Rita grabbed the girl’s hand, stopping her. Jane grew nervous at the contact. “What is with you lately? You’ve been more rude than usual!” Rita cried. </p><p>“Fuck off and die Rita!” Jane cried feeling tears swelling in her eyes. No she couldn’t cry. Not here. Especially not in front of Rita. “I will not...fuck off and die!” Rita responded, hesitance in her voice before dropping the f bomb. “Something about you is different lately. You seem almost...lonely.” Rita says. Jane could feel her heart breaking at the woman’s words.</p><p>“I hate you!” Jane cried. This was a lie and Jane knew it. She didn’t hate Rita. She hated how helpless and vulnerable she felt because of her feelings for Rita. “Jane talk to me please! What’s wrong?” Rita pleaded. “GODDAMN IT RITA!” Jane cried giving in and turning to face the actress. </p><p>Jane held on to her waist pulling her in for a kiss. Rita looked surprised by this, but instantly closed her eyes, cupping Jane’s face in her hands and kissing her back. It was just like in her dream. Jane could taste pomegranates. She loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together. The tears Jane was holding back  started falling down her face into their kiss. </p><p>Jane started to deepen the kiss. Rita’s lowered her hands to the back of Jane’s neck drawing soft circles. Jane sighed at the calming feeling. Jane could feel Rita’s tongue begging for entrance which she granted. Their tongues danced within each other’s mouthed. Jane began lightly sucking on Rita’s tongue causing the woman to moan an almost melodic sound. </p><p>Realizing what she’d just done Jane quickly pulled away. “What the fuck did I just do? This is so fucked. Wha—“ “—Jane!” Rita cried stepping closer to the girl. “It’s okay.” She whispered, taking Jane’s hand. “Let’s go inside.” Jane let Rita lead her inside, still not believing what was happening. </p><p>********<br/>They ended up in Rita’s room. Jane fell back on Rita’s bed looking up at the woman looking down at her with awe. She wanted to make her scream. Jane sat up running her hands up Rita’s sweater. Rita lifted her arms up letting Jane remove her sweater. She watched Rita remove her bra in anticipation. Jane began playing with the woman’s nipples causing her to gasp. </p><p>Jane couldn’t help but notice that Rita reminded her of a retro Barbie doll. She ran her fingers along the delicate skin. Jane pulled her closer taking one of Rita’s nipples into her mouth. She began running her tongue along the nipple before lightly sucking it. Ritalet out a soft cry. Fuck. Jane could help but think that even the sounds the woman made were beautiful. </p><p>Jane took the other nipple into her mouth sucking before releasing it with a loud pop. “Jane….please.” Rita cried softly. As if being able to read her mind Jane began kissing down the woman’s stomach causing her to shiver. Her skin felt delicate. She unzipped the woman’s  shorts pulling them down along with her underwear coming face to face with the woman’s clit. </p><p>She blushed at how wet the redhead was. “I want to try something. Come here.” Jane said, lying back. Rita began crawling on top of her. Jane motioned for Rita to position herself over her face. Rita seemed shocked by this but the shock was instantly replaced with pleasure when Jane pulled her down onto her face. </p><p>Jane ran her tongue along the woman’s slit causing her to gasp at the sudden contact. Jane drew circle’s along the woman’s clit before lightly sucking it. Rita cried out in pleasure beginning to ride Jane’s tongue. “Oh my goodness...oh my….Jane…please” Jane could tell Rita was coming close so she sped up the pace of her tongue. </p><p>“I’m going to...oh my stars! Jane!” Rita cried before finally coming undone into Jane’s mouth. Rita moves off of Jane, falling next to her. Jane couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Rita looked like this. “How was that princess?” Jane asked, feeling a rush of confidence. “Wonderful” Rita whispered before leaning in to kiss Jane. The kiss started off soft but hot gotten more heated. </p><p>Jane loved the way Rita’s tongue moved throughout her mouth. Kissing her gave her a feeling of euphoria. She hadn’t felt this in a long time. Rita pulled away leaning into Jane’s ear. “I’m going to make you feel so nice. Would you like that Jane?” She whispered. The sexy tone in her voice causing Jane to whimper. Rita smiles at this before going for her neck. She started placing soft kisses on it which soon led to sucking. </p><p>That would certainly leave a bruise but Jane didn’t care. “Y-yes.” Jane replied. The feeling of Rita’s body on top of hers was making her wet. Rita moves back up licking the shell of her ear causing Jane’s hips to buck forward. “Rita please..” Jane begged. “Please what darling?” Rita asked with a knowing smile. </p><p>“Please f—“ “WELL THAT FUCKING SUCKS!” They heard a voice interrupt them from outside causing both of their heads to look towards the window. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Jane cried out still in a cloud of lust. Rita climbed off of her beginning to put her clothes back on. </p><p>Jane made her way over toward the window looking out. She noticed the guys stepping off of the bus. “Why are they back so early?!! They were supposed to be gone for like 4 more days!” “Jane?” Rita called over from the bed. </p><p>Jane turned her attention back to Rita who was now fully dressed and brushing her hair back to it’s glamorous state in the mirror. “While I do think what happened tonight was fun, I do think we should talk about...us.” She said. Jane could feel butterflies in her stomach at the mention of the word “us.”</p><p>Jane walked over standing behind Rita and wrapping her arms around the woman. “I like you a lot Rita. I’d like to have more nights like this.” Jane says kissing Rita’s neck. Rita laughs lightly turning around to face Jane. “As would I but I’d like you to take me on a date first.” Rita says. Jane smiles at this. </p><p>“I’d love to.” Jane says before pulling her into another kiss. The kiss is sweet but short as they hear footsteps now making their way up the stairs. “Rita?!! Jane? You home?!!” They heard Cliff shout.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>